


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by CSIFan3



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Office Party, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas party at the lab, and Greg brings the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas, is you_

Greg was running all over the LVPD Crime Lab, putting up Christmas decorations everywhere and annoying some very busy lab techs every now and then. For some reason he was bored and had nothing to do, so he decided to put on a Christmas CD and to decorate the lab to bring everyone in a happier mood. When he walked into the break room, he saw Nick was putting up a Christmas tree and he walked up to him.

"Hey Nick, why are you putting up a tree?"

"Probably for the same reason as you." he smiled.

"Because you're bored?" Greg asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Nick started laughing. "No, not because I'm bored. I asked Grissom if we could organise some sort of a Christmas party, and weird enough he agreed, so I thought I'd just put up a tree."

"Nice idea. Can I help?"

"Sure, I'll go get the decorations."

A few minutes later Nick came back from the storage room with a few boxes filled with decorations, while Greg was staring at the tree, head flicked to the side, hands on his hips. Nick put the boxes on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"I just think it's crooked."

Nick went to stand next to Greg. "Looks fine to me."

Greg looked at Nick, but quickly looked away when Nick looked back.

"Well, let's start with the tree. Ready?"

"Yup. Let's get going."

They started to decorate the tree, and Greg started to sing along with the CD.

 _All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

"Nice song, Greg?" Nick asked with a smirk on his face.

Greg flushed. "Yeah, sort of..."

\-------------

The next day the team held the Christmas party at the lab, with lots of eggnog, homemade fudge, Christmas cookies and even a little champagne. Everyone was having a great time when Greg sprang up and ran out of the break room. The team looked at each other with questioning eyes.

"Where's he goin'?"

"No idea, man, no idea."

"Well, we'll see I guess."

"If he comes back. Which I assume he does..."

And not much later, Greg came back.

"Hey Greg, what were you runnin' away to?"

"I just remembered that I forgot to put up the mistletoe."

"Well, no Christmas without mistletoe, right?"

"That's what I'm saying."

He climbed up a ladder and attached the mistletoe above the door.

"So, who'll be the first to try it out?" Greg asked, while ascending the stairs.

"Oh, all right, I will."

Catherine dragged Warrick with her and stood under the mistletoe, and then pulled him in for a kiss. Everyone around them started to cheer, and then they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Well, now the party can really start!"

 _Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

After everyone left, Nick and Greg were cleaning up in the break room. Greg was pretty satisfied about his mistletoe-idea, because he even got Grissom and Sara to kiss underneath it. At first they had both looked very uncomfortable, but then they seemed to like it anyway. There was just one thing he wasn't happy about. Yet. He tapped Nick on the shoulder, and when the Texan turned, Greg pointed towards the mistletoe above them.

"Mistletoe!" he smiled slightly.

Nick fidgeted uncomfortably with his fingers, but then leaned to Greg and kissed him. Greg immediately started to kiss him back. When they broke apart for air, Nick frowned.

"I thought I just took the mistletoe off..."

Greg's eyes started to twinkle and he smiled.

"I always got a spare one in my pocket."

Nick smiled and they started kissing again, completely forgetting about the tree.

 _Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_


End file.
